The Duelist's Adventure In The World Of Ponyville
by MoonPower052xy
Summary: The world of Ponyville was in terrible danger due to the dark giant beast attacked every villages to conquered the entire world. But one legendary duelist will bring forth in defeating the evil creature. Will it could be succeeded?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Meets Yu Gi Oh GX The Story – The Duelist's Adventure In The World of Ponyville

Hi to the fellow readers!

I'm writing another crossover fan fic story of one of my favourite cartoon and anime series. You know what, My Little Pony has so many crossover stories with some cartoons, movies and even some of well known anime series (just like Sailor Moon) that will give entertainment to the fellow readers including the fans of this cartoon series.

This crossover fan fic will have the shortest chapters (two) because some of my stories have long chapters so here we go again!

Enjoy and have fun!

First Chapter

One day morning, a dark giant beast attacks and he destroyed every villages and now he was trying to invaded Ponyville.

" I will invaded this village. After all, I will become the most powerful creature in the whole universe. " the giant beast said and laughed evilly

Then he went on the way to Ponyville, and when some other ponies saw it, they run themselves in panicked while the others are hiding in their own houses.

" You mere creatures can't run from the great dark giant beast. No one can stop me right now! " the dark giant beast said and he laughed evilly

On the other hand, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends hide themselves at the house, watching the scene from the outside of Ponyville.

" What we will gonna do?! How we gonna stop that dark creature? " Rainbow Dash asked in panicked

" Any bright ideas and plans, Twilight? " Applejack asked

" I don't really know. We need a person to help us, to defeat this creature." Twilight Sparkle said in response

" But….. how we gonna do that? How we gonna contact the person who can help us? " Pinkie Pie asked her

" I hope Princess Celestia had a better plan…." Twilight Sparkle thought

Meanwhile at the kingdom of Ponyville, the rulers Princesses Celestia and Luna were watching the scene at the outside of the town, in terrify.

" What we gonna do now, Celestia? The dark giant beast is keeping going attacking the village of Ponyville. We need a back up plan. " Princess Luna asked

" I have an idea. I need to send a person to help us, to defeat that monstrous creature. " Princess Celestia said

" And who will might be? " Princess Luna asked

And then, Princess Celestia summoned her magic at her horn and shouted in a loud voice " Magic Power!... Send me the person who will saved the entire world from darkness and destruction... The legendary duelist, The King of Games... We need your help, please... ! "

The magic of Celestia went up, to send the person who can defeat the dark beast, the King of Games. On the other hand in the world of GX, in outside of Duel Academia (a school in which specialize for studying as a duelists). In the middle of the forest, the main protagonist Judai Yuki (or Jaden Yuki in Eng. Version) along with his friends: Sho (Syrus), Manjoume (Chazz), Daichi (Bastion), and Kenzan (Hassleberry) were watching him in the duel battle.

" I used my Elemental Hero Neos to attack you directly! " Judai yelled

Then, Elemental Hero Neos fired his attack at his opponent and it'slife points go down to zero. The opponent was ashamed and he runs away from the forest.

" Alright! I win again! " Judai said in delight

Sho (Syrus) and the others approached to him.

" You did it , Big Bro. " Sho said, with delight expression

" What a nice shot. " Manjoume said to him

" Thanks a lot, Manjoume. " Judai said

" Used the name "Thunder" " Manjoume told him

" Oops…..My bad. Sorry about that. " Judai said, then he laughed slowly

" So... Shall we get to the canteen then? " Misawa asked

" Of course not. All the things make me starving for the rest of the day. " Judai said

" Oh, Yeah and you take a on diet, don't you, Aniki? " Kenzan asked

" Really?..." Judai asked, with a funny grimace and he said to him " Besides that, I gained less weight this month. After all, I will dueled some bad guys again. This was so fun. Duel was so fun! "

Suddenly a light appears on him and he went vanished away in sight. Sho (Syrus) and the others were wondering of where he is

" Ummm... Aniki?! Where did he go? " Sho wondered, turned his head, looked around for him

" I don't know. I think he went disappeared behind us. I wonder why. " Misawa thought in realize

" disappeared?! How it was happened? " Kenzan asked in surprise

" Let's search for him everywhere in the forest." Manjoume said in a rush

And they are began to searched for Judai around the forest. Back when at the world of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and the others speaked themselves of what should happened next.

" Any ideas, Twi? " Rarity asked

" I don't know. We are running out of time. None of us can beat that ferocious creature. " Rainbow Dash said in panicked

" Just calmed down guys, I hope Princess Celestia send us something soon. " Twilight Sparkle said in response

"and who will might be? " Pinkie Pie asked her, wondered

" We can't lose hope... we have to believe in ourselves… " Twilight Sparkle said, uttered

Spike the Dragon arrives in the house

" Are you girls okay? " Spike asked

" Seems fine, really. So… what info did you bring? " Twilight Sparkle asked

" Great news, I think I heard from Princess Celestia that she will send a person to saved us to defeat that creature, The King of Games, a legendary duelist. " Spike said

" The King of Games... You mean…..Yugi Mutou, isn't correct? " Applejack asked

" I'm not so really sure if he it is Yugi Mutou..., who will be send here. According to her, a person had a great presence and talented one. But I don't know who he is really was. He was so very mysterious. " Spike stated

" So he will be the person to defeat the dark giant beast creature? " Rainbow Dash asked

" Exactly! " Spike responds

" But then…. Where is the duelist person sending by Princess Celestia? " Twilight Sparkle wondered

" Don't need to be worry... I hope he will arrived... " Spike uttered

Then suddenly Judai (Jaden) fell off from the skies and he fell down to Spike's back. The five manes were screamed in surprised when they saw it.

" Ouch..." he complained, scratched his head through his hand and he looks around, wondered " What just happened to me?"

" Excuse me, Mister. You step on me. " Spike responded

" Step on you? " Judai wondered and he looked to Spike's back and he apologize to him " Ooops... Sorry about that. I didn't mean it to step on you, little pal. "

" Nah, it was okay, Mister. " Spike said with a smile

Then Judai (Jaden) was shocked in surprise when he saw him, shouting " Aaah! A talking little animal."

" The name is Spike, I'm a dragon. " Spike said, introduced himself to him

" Wow! I never seen a talking dragon from before. I hope I will get one since I was little kid." Judai said, in an amazement and he asked him" But then... Where is exactly am I? "

The five manes approached to him

" You are here in the world of Ponyville, Mister. " Twilight Sparkle responded

" Ponyville? " Judai wondered, looked at the mane five

" Hi there. " Pinkie Pie greeted him with a smile

" Aaaah! " Judai shouted and he asked them " You creatures can talk too? "

" Actually we are really magical ponies, Mister. We can able to talked just like you did. " Twilight Sparkle stated

" magical ponies, huh? How cute and adorable you are… " Judai said in a sweet expression

" Thanks. " Twilight Sparkle said with a smile

" May I asked you for something, ponies. What just happened here? How did I got here in your world? " Judai asked

" Actually we need your help, Mister. " Rainbow Dash said

" What do you mean? " Judai asked in curiosity

" Our village was been attacked by some sort of dark giant beast who attacking every villages and he tried to ruled the entire world. So… That's why we need your assistance from you, Mister. " Twilight Sparkle stated

" But why? What should I do that? " Judai asked in curiosity

" That's why we need some peace and harmony in the village and you're the only one to help us, King of Games, the legendary duelist of all times. " Twilight Sparkle said to him

"Aha! You're the King of Games sent by Princess Celestia? I knew it! You' re the one." Spike exclaimed

" Princess Celestia? Who is she? " Judai asked

" She is the ruler of all Equestria Kingdom. She has the incredible power to teleport things to a faraway place. " Twilight Sparkle said in response

" I see about that. Okay, I will help you out then in saving your village. " Judai said with determination

" Alright! " the six jumped in joy

And Judai warned them " And next time.. Send me here by not falling down from the sky. "

" Oops.. Princess Celestia was the only one to do that. " Twilight Sparkle said, slowly

" Now, go ahead! King of Games. " Applejack shouted

Then Judai (Jaden) went out to face the dark giant beast creature in the village.

Will he able to defeated the creature in order to saved Ponyville? Will he able to returned back to his original world where he is belongs?

Find Out

To Be Continued on Part 2

Don't Miss It!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

In the first chapter, the Dark giant beast had attacked the village of Ponyville. The ruler, Princess Celestia sent her magic to the only person who can saved them from the evil creature, the King of Games. The magic was sent to a mysterious duelist in the world of Yu Gi Oh GX (Generation Next), named Judai Yuki (Jaden). He was accidentally teleported in the world of Ponyville, in which he met the five manes (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash) including the little dragon Spike. They asked him for help to stop the Dark Giant Beast from attacking and he had agreed to helped them.

Will he able to defeat the evil creature in order to saved the entire world of Ponyville?

Find Out

Outside of the village, the ponies are still running in frightened that the dark giant beast was still attacking them.

The Dark Giant Beast asked, with a mocking laughter " What are you afraid of, you mere creatures? to fight me? Well… which one of you to accept my challenge in a fight? "

But the ponies didn't want to fight the creature, afraid in terrify.

" If you don't want to fight me, I will crushed you into pieces. " the Dark Giant Beast warned, with evil grin expression

The ponies were became more terrify than ever but suddenly Judai arrives in, intervenes.

" I will challenge you, evil dark beast! " Judai shouted

" Huh?! " the Dark Giant Beast wondered in surprise

The ponies were wondering in curiosity at him.

" Who is this human anyway? " Herpy wondered

" I think we have to find out. I think he will be the one to defeat that creature. " Flash said

And the dark giant beast was impressed in amusement then he turned to Judai.

" And who are you anyway, you mere human creature? " the Dark Giant Beast asked

" I'm the one who can able to defeat you. You can't destroyed every living creatures here. I won't you get away from this! " Judai said

" Ha?! Really?! Well, bring it on, you lowly mere human. " the Dark Giant Beast said, in evil manner

" Just call me the King of Games, you lowly giant bastard! " Judai shouted

" What did you just say?! " the Dark Giant Beast asked in anger

" I think it was really.. you know that… " Twilight Sparkle said, with a sigh

" Go ahead and beat him, King of Games! " Rainbow Dash yelled

Then, Judai summoned his Duel Disk

" What is that? A little item that you can able to beat me? " the Dark Giant Beast asked, stunned of what he saw

" We see about that, you evil giant! " Judai yelled

He drew a card from his deck

" I summoned Elemental Hero Featherman in attack position. "

Elemental Hero Featherman came out on the field. The ponies were wondered on what they saw.

" What was that thing? " Rarity wondered in curiosity

" I never see such a living creature from before. " Applejack said

" Let's find out what will happened next. " Twilight Sparkle said, turned back, watched the battle fight

Back at the battle fight

" Next up! " he said and he drew another card from his deck and he said " I activate my magic card, Fusion to fuse with my Elemental Hero Featherman and Clayman to fusion summoned... Elemental Hero Thunder Bird! "

Elemental Hero Thunder Bird came out on the field.

" It's time to finish you, evil giant beast! "

The other ponies were wondering about what they saw even the five manes too, were impressed by Judai's secret skill.

" What a super amazing transformation I had never seen before. " Pinkie Pie said, amazed

" I hope he will beat him. " Spike said, with determination

" I think so. " Twilight Sparkle said

Back to the battle fight

" I used my Elemental Hero Thunder Bird to attack you directly! " Judai shouted

Thunder Giant jumps in

" Spark Flash Attack! "

He fired his attack to the monster but it was blocked up by dark giant beast's blast protector

And the Dark Giant Beast laughed evilly

" No way! My monster attack was not affected on him. " Judai said in surprise

Then, Dark Giant Beast, laughed in a mocking manner, asked " Is that all you can do, King of Games? "

" Dammit! " Judai said, with anger expression on his face

" I will destroyed your monster anyway! " the Dark Giant Beast yelled

Then he destroyed Thunder Bird with his dark blast. The ponies were surprised in shocked.

" Oh no! " the five manes shouted in surprise

" Now... it's time for you to finished you for good! " the Dark Giant Beast shouted

That moment, He fired his ultimate dark blast to Judai, and he fell off on the ground. Everyone were shocked in grief including the five manes and Spike.

" No! " Rainbow Dash shouted

" He was strike down by just one attack. " Spike said in terrify

" What should we do now?! " Applejack asked in panicked

A few minutes later, Judai is still able to stand up from knocking down.

" So….. Are you tried to surrender now? " the Dark Giant Beast asked, in evil amusement

" I won't ever surrender! I will keep on fighting until the last card is play. I won't let evil to ruled the entire universe. " Judai shouted

Then Twilight Sparkle was wondering of what he said.

" What he means by that? " she thought on her mind

The Dark Giant Beast laughed of what he said, said in evil amusement " You will never ever beat me with that small little monster creature just like that. How useless pathetic…"

" I will beat you no matter what! These living creatures wanted peace and harmony even that they will shared their own happy lives, moments and memories. No matter what it's takes... I won't lose to you! " Judai shouted

" Huh?! " the Dark Giant Beast wondered, confused in anger

The ponies finally realized of what he said and that moment everyone were cheered for him along with Twilight and the others.

" Go on and beat him! " Rarity shouted

" You can do it, King of Games! " Pinkie Pie yelled

" Fight! Fight! " Spike shouted

" We were counting on you, Mister. " Twilight Sparkle said

Back to the battle fight

" With my own courage and spirit through dueling ...I will send you back into the depths of darkness! " Judai said, with determination

" How dare you... " the Dark Giant Beast said in anger

He tried to fired his blast attack to him.

" Oh no! " Spike said in surprised

" I can't watch. " Rainbow Dash said, and she covered her eyes

" Be careful! " Twilight Sparkle shouted

The Dark Giant Beast laughed evilly, as he tried to attacked him.

But then suddenly, a mysterious barrier covered Judai.

" What the?! " the Dark Giant Beast wondered in surprise

" What was that? " Pinkie Pie wondered in curiosity

" I never seen that kind of magic from before. So very mysterious... " Spike uttered

Return back at the battle fight

" It can't be...! " the Dark Giant Beast said in surprise

He raised his card through his hand, said " I summoned my ultimate monster... Elemental Rainbow Neos Dragon! "

Elemental Hero Rainbow Neos Dragon appears out of his field

" A dragon creature?! " the Dark Giant Beast shocked in surprise

" A dragon monster?! I can't believe it. " Applejack wondered, in amazement

" So amazing... How did he get that creature? " Spike wondered in curiosity

" Let's find out what will happen next. " Twilight Sparkle said

" Well you see.. Rainbow Neos Dragon is my strong specialty Duel Monster in my entire deck. It can able to attack every higher monster creature on the opponent's field. " Judai said

The Dark Giant Beast was anger in rage, tried to fired his blast attack at Neos Dragon but it was unaffected, and thought in surprise " What the? "

" Thanks to its special ability that it will blocked away its opponent's attacks. " Judai said

" It can't be! " the Dark Giant Beast shouted in surprise

" Now! Attack him directly! Rainbow Flare Attack! "

Elemental Hero Neos Dragon fires his attack at him.

" Aaaahhh... It can't be happening! I will never lose to you, you mere human creature ! I'll shall returned! " he shouted

And the Dark Giant Beast was vanished away, turned into dusts. Everyone were

" Thanks to the young man who saves us from the evil beast. Hep Hep Hooray! " Flash shouted

" Hep Hep Hooray! " the ponies shouted together

Twilight and her friends approached to Judai.

" You are such amazing back there, King of Games. " Spike said

" We are so very appreciate your dueling skills ever and even your own pals who are surrounded you. " Applejack said

" We are so grateful for saving Ponyville, Mister. " Twilight Sparkle said

And Judai smiled of what she said, " Your welcome." and he do his final pose, said " Gotcha! That was a fun duel... I mean battle….I forgot. "

" Your welcome. And by the way... we need to asked you… Are you really the King of Games, Yugi Mutou, I'm right? " Pinkie Pie asked him

" But sorry, ponies. I'm not the King of Games, Yugi Mutou. " Judai said

" But then... Who are you anyway? " Rarity asked

" My name is Judai Yuki. I'm the Future King of Games of the Duel world. " Judai said, properly introduced himself to them

The five manes and Spike was shocked in surprised of what he said.

" Judai Yuki... Are you the one who been sent by Princess Celestia?! " Fluttershy asked in surprise

" No way! So that why you're monsters are called…" Spike uttered

" Yes.. These creatures are called Duel Monsters and my specific summoning was called Fusion Summoned. " Judai said in response

" You mean combine two things into one, right? " Twilight Sparkle asked

" Exactly it is. " Judai said

" So... Mr Judai. Where are you came from anyway? " Spike asked

" I was came from the world of GX. " Judai responded

" Ummm.. What GX means? " Applejack asked in curiosity

Twilight and her friends including Spike were tumble down of what Applejack asked.

" It means Generation NeXt. I was studying at a special school called Duel Academia. " Judai said

" Duel Academia... Wait… That place where all students were studied about dueling? " Twilight Sparkle asked

" That's right. Hold on... how do you know it? " Judai asked in curiosity

" Well actually... I was read in the palace library everyday. I been heard of you that you were the representative of that school, right? " Twilight Sparkle asked, smiled at him

" Of course, that's was me. " Judai said , smiled happily at her

" Actually.. she had got crush on you.." Applejack said in embarrassment and she close her mouth

Then, Twilight was reacted, making her to blushed

" See, Applejack! You make her embarrass in front of him. " Fluttershy told her

" What? Did I say that? It was true, isn't it? " Applejack said

" Guys! He was just my favorite character. Got it?! " Twilight Sparkle told them, insisted

And Pinkie Pie stared at Twilight, in embarrassment " Really?... "

" Will you cut it out?! " Twilight Sparkle protested

Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrives in, appears before them.

" Thank you for saving the entire world of Equestria. You have the everlasting gratitude to save from that evil creature. " Princess Celestia said

" We are appreciate your skills as well. " Princess Luna said

" Your welcome too. " Judai said with a smiling expression

" And by the way... Who are you exactly, King of Games? " Princess Celestia asked

" The name was Judai Yuki. I came from the world of GX. I was the future King of Games, Your Majesty. " Judai said, introduced himself to the two rulers

" Judai... We are so happy that we met you. " Princess Luna said

" Visit anytime in Ponyville if you needed some help, okay? " Princess Celestia told him

" Okay, I will.. but next time.. send me back here by not falling again from the skies. " Judai warned

" Oops.. My bad. Sorry about that. " Princess Celestia said, in a whispered manner

" Okay then... How should I get back from my world? " Judai asked

But before he could leave, Twilight Sparkle approached to Judai.

" Ummm... Judai Yuki... " Twilight Sparkle uttered

He turned to her, asked " Yes? What is it? "

" Go ahead, Twi! Confessed to him! " Applejack shouted

" Can you visit anytime if you needed to? And the…I like you so much. " Twilight Sparkle said

And he giggled of what she asked, said in response "Of course I will. But I already have a girlfriend now. "

The four manes and Spike shocked in surprised of what he said.

Then Twilight Sparkle was stunned, said " Oh I see about that.. But still.. You are still my favorite character ever. "

" Okay.. shall I will go now? " Judai asked

" But first off.. " Twilight Sparkle said

She transformed into her human form and she gave him a kiss on the face. Everyone were surprised in shocked including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

" How's sweet... " Princess Celestia said in romantic manner

" Me neither. " Princess Luna said, did the same way as Celestia did

" So cool... and romantic! " Rarity said

" Take care of yourself and come back anytime in Ponyville if you needed to. " Twilight Sparkle told him

" I will! " Judai said, with a smile

Then he was teleported back to Duel Academia.

" That was your first kiss to your favorite idol..."Applejack said in embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Twilight Sparkle protested

" By the way.. Who is the name of his girlfriend was? " Spike asked

" I don't know either. After all, we need to return back to our relax and peaceful life. " Pinkie Pie said in response

" That's right! " Fluttershy said

" Come on, let's go back to the palace! " Rainbow Dash said in a hurry

The ponies leave away except for Twilight, returned back to her pony form and she was looking up at the skies.

" Someday.. I will be your future partner forever by your side... my dear… " Twilight thought

But Applejack interrupted her thinking moment, asked "Twi! Are you coming with us or not? "

" I'm coming! " Twilight Sparkle said

And she run after Applejack, returned back to the palace. Meanwhile at the outside of Duel Academia, Asuka (Alexis Rhodes in English version), was waiting for Judai to arrived back. Sho approached her.

" Is he was arrive yet? " Sho asked

" No, Not yet. How long he will arrived back in here? " Asuka said, in anxious manner

" I'm not really sure about it. I must better going now. " Sho said

Sho leaves away, leaves Asuka behind.

" I hope he will returned back soon... " she thought

That when, Judai fell down to the ground and Asuka was surprised.

" Ouch.. I did that falling off again... " Judai complained

Asuka was surprised , asked " Is that really you, Judai? "

" Asuka! " he shouted and he hugs her

" Where have you been? Everyone were been so worried about you. " Asuka asked

" Well you see.. It was a long story. I was been in to a mysterious world that I never been from before. It was an incredible adventure that I have ever had. " Judai stated

" I see about that. Come on, our friends are waiting for you. " Asuka said in a hurry

But Judai stopped her, said " Okay. Ummm... Asuka. "

She turned to him " Yes? What is it? "

" Well you see..the truth is that… I got crush on yo... "

But suddenly Rei Saotome (Blair Flannigan) appears in, tackled him.

" Hi My sweet Judai. " Rei greeted

" Rei?! What are you doing here? I thought that you were… " Judai uttered

" I really miss you, right? " Rei asked, holding his hand

" But... " Judai uttered, trying to say something

" Oh come on... Can you be my date on Valentines? " Rei asked

" No way! I will be his date on Valentines, you little lady! " Asuka shouted

" Oh yeah!" Rei shouted and she grabbed his arm with her hand, shouted to Asuka " He's mine, you crazy Obelisk queen! "

" No! " Asuka shouted and she grabbed his other arm with her hand, yelled to Rei " He's mine, you little lady! "

" No, He's mine! " Rei shouted

" No, He's mine! " Asuka shouted

Sho and the others are watching at them, confused.

" Uggh... Not this time. " Kenzan said, tapped his hand on his forehead

" I think those two are arguing who will be his date on Valentines, right? " Misawa asked

" Exactly it is. " Manjoume said

" You can do it, Sis. Fight for his love! " Fubuki shouted

" Hey, Big Bro! You are such a lucky guy ever. " Sho said, in a romantic way

Asuka and Rei are still arguing each other over him, pulling both of his arms.

" Can you guys help me out of here?! These two can't stop this." Judai shouted

" Come on... we will let you leave away.. " Manjoume said, insisted

" Good luck in your first date with those two. " Sho said in embarassment

" Uggh...guys, give me a break! " Judai complained

Meanwhile back at Ponyville, the five manes along with Spike are discussed at the palace room.

" So... Are saying that he got an ability or something? " Rainbow Dash asked

" Yeah… and I was wondering if we got spirit creatures around here. " Spike said in curiosity

" Hey guys! I got something that I found. " Pinkie Pie said

" Okay! What is it, Pinkie? " Applejack asked

" I found something a creature outside of Ponyville. It was so cute... and adorable. " Pinkie Pie said

" Can you show it to us then? " Rarity asked

"Of course! " Pinkie Pie said and she showed to them the card of Silfer Red Dragon

" Uhhh... Pinkie... what was that creature? " Twilight Sparkle asked in curiosity

" It was a card of monster called Silfer Red Dragon. " Pinkie Pie said

And Spike asked in terrified, asked " Did... you.. just say dragon?! "

" Hi fellas! " Silfer Red Dragon greeted

When he saw the dragon , Spike started to screamed loudly in terrify and he runs away.

" Spike, wait! " Twilight Sparkle shouted , tried to stop him but she can't

" Man.. bummers... A dragon is a dragon after all. " Fluttershy said

" Oops... My bad…. " Pinkie Pie said and she said in a slowly manner " I got this from the original King of Games.. I forgot to said that. "

And Twilight Sparkle sighed and said " What a doubt... "

THE END


End file.
